


Thy Will Be Done

by conching



Category: Heneral Luna (2015)
Genre: A prayer spiting God, Gen, M/M, Mentions of Pole in a prayer
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-05
Updated: 2020-03-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:07:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23025265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/conching/pseuds/conching
Summary: Ikaw nga ba talaga ang mawawain at mahabagin na pinag-aalayan ng panahon at panalangin ng mga tao? O nilikha Ka lang ng mga tangang natatakot mamatay para mangloko at magbigay ng lakas na wala namang kapangyarihan?
Relationships: Emilio Aguinaldo/Apolinario Mabini
Kudos: 3





	Thy Will Be Done

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written anything for this fandom in a while, but since the fandom's kinda dead on Tumblr now, I've assumed it my mission to try and remaster my fics and transfer them to AO3.

Panginoon, si Miong po ito.

Patawad po sa mga masasamang bagay na aking nagawa sa araw na ito. Alam kong ako'y tao lamang na may mga hangganan at madaling malapitan ng tukso, ngunit hindi ito dahilan upang sumuway ako sa Inyo.

Salamat po at hindi Ninyo kami pinapabayaan ng pamilya ko. Kagagaling lang po ng Papa noong isang araw, at nagpapasalamat ako na biniyayaan Ninyo siya nang malusog na pangangatawan.

Ama, simple lang naman po ang hinihiling ko ngayon, na sana'y paunlakan ni Mabini ang imbitasyon kong siya'y maging aking Punong Ministro. Naniniwala ako na matutulungan niya akong pamunuan nang mahusay at matiwasay ang bayan. Sana po ay maisakatuparan ito.

Yun lamang po.

Amen.

Panginoon, si Miong po ito.

Patawad po sa mga masasamang bagay na aking nagawa sa araw na ito. Alam kong ako'y tao lamang na may mga hangganan at madaling malapitan ng tukso, ngunit hindi ito dahilan upang sumuway ako sa Inyo.

Salamat po at patuloy Ninyong ginagabayan at pinoprotektahan ang pamilya ko. Alam Ninyong matindi ang pag-aalala ko sa kanila, lalo na’t ngayo'y hindi kami magkakasamang naninirahan sa iisang tahanan. Bukod dun ay maraming salamat din po at napapayag si Mabini na maging aking Punong Ministro. Unang araw niya pa lamang sa kanyang posisyon ay marami na siyang nai-ambag na kaalaman sa aking pamumuno.

Naniniwala po ako na siya na ang sagot sa mga panalangin ng bayang ito.

Yun lamang po.

Amen.

Panginoon, patawad po sa mga masasamang bagay na aking nagawa sa araw na ito. Alam kong ako'y tao lamang na may mga hangganan at madaling malapitan ng tukso, ngunit hindi ito dahilan upang sumuway ako sa Inyo.

Salamat po at patuloy kong nairaraos sa araw-araw ang pagpapatakbo ng isang bansa. Hindi ko ito magagawa kung hindi dahil sa Inyong paggabay, at sa presensya ni Mabini sa aking buhay.

Unti-unti na akong nakakaramdam ng di maipaliwanag na mga emosyon, Ama. Tila ba'y napunan ang isang napakalaking puwang sa aking buhay magmula nang ibinigay Ninyo siya sa akin. Napagtanto ko rin hindi nakukumpleto ang aking araw kung hindi ko siya nakakausap o nasisilayan man lang.

_Ama, ito na ba ang tinatawag nilang pag-ibig?_

Yun lamang po.

Amen.

Panginoon, patawad po sa mga masasamang bagay na aking nagawa sa araw na ito. Alam kong ako'y tao lamang na may mga hangganan at madaling malapitan ng tukso, ngunit hindi ito dahilan upang sumuway ako sa Inyo.

Salamat po at nagpadala Kayo ng anghel na sumagip sa buhay ni Mabini. _Hindi ko ata kakayanin kung may masamang nangyari sa kanya._ Isang babae ang sumagip sa kanya, at hindi ako nag-atubiling alukan siya ng kahit ano, kapalit ng kanyang kadakilaan. Hiniling niya na maging alalay ni Mabini.

_Sana'y hindi ako nagkamali sa pagpayag._

Amen.

Panginoon, ikinalulungkot kong may nagawa akong mali.

Ito ang unang pag-aaway namin ni Mabini, _at kasalanan ko ang lahat_. Napagtaasan ko siya ng boses, at siya'y aking nabastos.

_Ano na ang gagawin ko?_

Panginoon, walang ni-katiting na respeto at utang na loob ang kanyang alalay sa akin kung makasagot. _Ito ba ang pagpapasalamat ng isang palamunin na nabigyan ng bubong na masisilungan at init sa tiyan?_

Si Mabini ay tila unti-unti nang bumibitaw, kumakalas. Hindi ko siya alipin, hindi ko siya bilanggo, hindi ko rin siya pinaghihigpitan, ngunit parang wala na kaming kahit anong ugnayan. Ang mga matatamis niyang ngiti ay hindi ko na nasisilayan.

Nadagdagan ang galit niya sa akin nang mahuli niya kaming nagtatalo ng kanyang alalay.

Gagawa ako ng paraan para mapatawad niya ako. Kaya ko pang magbago, Ama.

_Wag Ninyo po muna siyang kunin sa akin._

Panginoon, bukas ay matatapos na ang lahat ng paghihirap ko nang dahil kay Luna. Tuluyan na siyang patatalsikin nila Janolino, Buencamino, at Paterno. Alam kong hindi ako nagkulang ng pasabi sa kanya na marapat siyang makisama sa kanyang kapwa sa Gabinete, ngunit hindi niya ako pinakinggan.

Siguro naman ngayo'y magtatanda na siya.

_Hindi pa rin ako pinapansin ni Mabini._

Ayoko po siyang mawala sa akin, Panginoon. Ano ba ang dapat kong gawin?

May kasindak-sindak pong trahedya na sumapit sa ating bayan. Patay na po si Luna. Maya-maya lamang ay papasok na ang mga imbestigador at ako'y kanilang kukuwestiyunin sa mga nangyari sa kanya. _Alam Ninyong hindi ko siya ipinapatay, Panginoon._

Ano na ang dapat kong gawin para paniwalaan nila ako?

Si Mabini ay wala nang ginawa kung hindi magkulong sa kanyang kwarto. Hindi na siya kumakain, hindi na niya ako kinakausap. Kapag pinapatawag ko siya'y di na siya dumarating.

Sinabi niya sa akin na hindi niya na masikmura na ako'y tignan.

Isa na raw akong halimaw na nagpalapa sa kadiliman.

Ganito ba talaga ang plano Mo? Na masira ako sa kanya _para iwanan niya na ako?_

Minsan na siyang nagbanta na aalis na siya at ngayo'y nagkatotoo na ang kanyang banta.

Sinabi ko na sa kanyang iniibig ko siya.

Nagbitiw pa rin siya sa pagiging Punong Ministro.

_Ito ba ang ganti Mo sa mga desisyong ginawa ko para mapabuti ko ang kalagayan ng kapwa kong mga Pilipino?_

Ngayon ko lamang napagtanto na napakaganda pala ng mata ng alalay ni Mabini.

_Sayang at iisa na lamang ang mayroon siya._

Unti-unti nang bumabagsak ang lahat ng pinaghirapan ko.

Naniwala ako na hinding-hindi Mo ako pababayaan.

_Nagkamali ako._

Sabi nila, ang lahat ay anak Mo at hinding-hindi ka gagawa ng kahit anong ikasasama nila.

_Nagkamali sila._

_Ano ang magagawa ng hangin sa mga dalangin ng masaganang bukas?_

**_Ikaw ang sumira ng buhay ko._ **

_Hindi na ako maghihintay para sa araw na babawi Ka._

Tignan natin kung naaalala ko pa ang turo sa akin ng Mama. Antanda muna, _hindi ba?_

_Sa ngalan ng Ama, ng Anak, at ng Espiritu Santo._

Kaya lang ako nandito ngayon dahil ang sabi ng aking mga taga-abiso ay Sayo ako tumugon para sa aking mga kahilingan. Tinawanan ko sila, pero naisip ko, hindi Ka nagsawang protektahan ako, kahit gaano pa ako naging sakim at masama. Siguro naman ay hanggang ngayon, _pakikinggan Mo pa rin ako._

Hindi ko na alam ang itatawag sa Iyo. Matagal na akong nawalan ng pananampalataya, at siguro'y ilang taon na rin ang nakalipas magmula nang huli akong tumugon sa Iyo. Alam kong nagpatong-patong na ang aking mga kasalanan, at alam kong hindi na ako marapat na mapatawad o kahit man lamang ay mapagbigyan.

Alam kong hindi ako malakas sa Iyo. Binalewala Kita nang malunod ako sa kapangyarihang naibigay sa akin ng pagiging Presidente ng Republika, at ang makasalanang tulad ko na ang mga kamay ay nadanakan na ng dugo ng kanyang mga kalaban ay di na dapat pang pakinggan ng maawain at mahabanging Ama. Pero ang panalangin ko'y hindi para sa akin, _kung hindi para kay Mabini._

Wala siyang kasalanan, at sinubukan niya akong pigilan. Sinubukan niya akong isalba sa pagiging gahaman sa kapangyarihan, _ngunit binigo ko siya._

Nararamdaman kong kailangan niya ang tulong Mo ngayon. May nakapagsabi sa akin na nadapuan siya ng malubhang karamdaman, at wala pang nahahanap na lunas ang mga manggagamot. _Wala siyang kasalanan, Ama._ Nararapat siyang makatanggap ng awa Mo. Nagmamakaawa ako, _pagalingin Mo siya_. Ang mga mabubuting tao na may dalisay na mga hangarin ay di karapat-dapat na maagang bawian ng buhay.

_Naniniwala pa rin akong siya ang kasagutan sa mga panalangin ng bayan._

Nagmamakaawa ako, Ama. Kahit anong gusto Mo'y gagawin ko, pagalingin Mo lang siya. Kahit ilang _indulgencia_ pa ang bayaran ko, gagawin ko, mailigtas lamang siya.

Bigyan Ninyo po sana ako ng pagkakataon na humingi ng kapatawaran sa kanya. Kahit na ang araw na iyon na lamang ang huling beses ko siyang masilayan. Ang importante ay malayo siya sa bingid ng kamatayan.

Agad akong nabulabog mula sa aking pagmumuni-muni nang dahil sa isang babaeng kailanma'y hindi ko na ginustong makita pang muli. Sinabi niya sa aking lumisan na ang aking mahal. Hindi ko napigilan ang mga kamay ko. _Pinaslang ko siya at hindi ko iyon pinagsisisihan._

**Nagmakaawa ako.**

_Humingi ako ng kapatawaran._

Nagbalik-loob ako Sa'yo, pero ito ang igaganti Mo sa akin? Bakit ba ako naniwalang masosolusyunan Mo ang mga problema ko? Isa Kang napakalaking kasinungalingan! Hindi Ka dumadating sa mga oras na higit na kinakailangan! Hindi Ka makatarungang humusga! Wala siyang ginawang masama pero hindi Mo siya pinagbigyan!

_Ikaw nga ba talaga ang mawawain at mahabagin na pinag-aalayan ng panahon at panalangin ng mga tao? O nilikha Ka lang ng mga tangang natatakot mamatay para mangloko at magbigay ng lakas na wala namang kapangyarihan?_

_Malapit na ang ika-otsenta kong kaarawan._

Kay rami nang mga taong napamahal sa akin at napalapit sa aking puso ang isa-isa kong nasilayang mabawian ng buhay. Karamihan sa kanila'y mga mabubuting tao, mga budhing di pa nadudungisan.

 _Ito ba ang kabayaran sa lahat ng kasamaang ginawa ko?_ Ang mabuhay nang matagal upang paulit-ulit na masaktan sa pagkawalay sa akin ng aking mga mahal sa buhay?

Nobenta'y kuwatrong gulang na ako.

Kakaunting panahon na lamang ang natitira sa akin.

_Ito na ba ang awa Mo na kaytagal kong hiningi at hinintay?_

Alam kong binawian na ako ng buhay, at nagpapasalamat ako na naging mabilis ito. May awa Ka nga, naniniwala na ako.

_Pero hindi ko pa nakikita si Mabini simula nang magising ako._

Kay tagal ko ring nagpalutang-lutang sa kawalan habang nanunumbalik ang aking kabataan, bago ako napadpad sa lugar kung nasaan ako ngayon.

Paulit-ulit kong isinasabuhay ang araw na namatay siya; ang pakikipag-usap ko kay Consolacion, ang pagsasalaysay niya ng kuwento ng pagmamahal sa akin ni Mabini, ang pamamalita niyang namatay na ang aking irog, at ang pagputok ng baril ko na tumapos sa buhay niya.

Paulit-ulit ang mga pangyayari. Kapag sa tingin ko'y matatapos na ito, ay magsisimula muli ang araw na iyon, at isasabuhay ko muli ang pagkatuklas ko ng kanyang pagkamatay at ang mga pagkakataong mahal namin and isa’t isa pero di namin nalaman.

_“Kailanma'y hindi naniwala si Mabini na isa kang mamamatay-tao, pero ngayon, patutunayan mo sa kanyang nagkamali siya sayo.”_

Naririndi na ako sa boses ni Consolacion, masyado siyang maraming alam, _pero walang kasinungalingan ang mga winika niya._

Nagkamali ang mga hibang na mga prayle at mga guro sa pagtuturo na ang impyerno ay isang napakalaki at napakalalim na hukay sa lupa na puno ng nag-aalab na apoy. Sinabi nilang ang pakiramdam na ika'y sinusunog nang buhay ay ang pinakamalalang penomena na iyong mararanasan.

Ngunit hindi ganoon ang impyerno, hindi iisang konsepto ng pagpapasakit sa mga makasalanan, kundi magkakaibang mga pangyayaring personal sa isang indibidwal, _mga pangyayaring yumuyurak sa kanilang puso’t pagkatao._

Hindi ko pa rin nasisilayan si Mabini.

Ito na ang huli kong dalangin sa Iyo.

Wala nang posibilidad na maisalba pa ang kaluluwa ko.

_Kung nasaan man siya, sana'y di siya nahihirapan nang ganito. Amen._


End file.
